gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Monstrosity
and Australian version of the Monstrosity.]] The Maibatsu Monstrosity is a sport utility vehicle (SUV) that is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Monstrosity is claimed to be a large SUV with an extremely spacious interior, but has an extremely low MPG rating, with advertisements claiming it "only gets 3 miles to the gallon", and uses up fuel. The advertisement for the Monstrosity differs in the American and European handbooks for GTA III - The American and Australian versions advertise a red Landstalker, whereas the European advertisement depicts an RC monster truck based on a 1999-2004 Ford Super Duty F-250 regular cab with "Maibatsu Monstrosity" crudely painted on the side. The advertisement for the Monstrosity is a jab at the SUV craze of the early 2000s. Though it is not seen in any of the games, it is referenced several times on talk radio shows. For instance, in GTA III, a caller on Chatterbox FM was stopped by the police while driving in her teal Monstrosity recklessly to get to the hospital. In Grand Theft Auto IV, a caller to the Conservative talk show The Richard Bastion Show on the radio station WKTT says that Americans drive incredibly large, polluting Maibatsu Monstrosities that destroy the environment, to which Bastion replies "I know! It's great!". During Public Liberty Radio's Intelligent Agenda, the Monstrosity is mentioned briefly. It is possible that the Monstrosity was a beta version of the Landstalker. Ads The following are transcribed from radio ads from Grand Theft Auto III. 'Ad 1 (Lips 106 and Chatterbox FM)' Man: I'm a marketing manager who lives in the suburbs and commutes to work on the highway. I live alone, so of course I needed a car that can seat 12 and is equipped to drive across arctic tundra... it just makes me feel better! Female announcer: The new Maibatsu Monstrosity... mine's bigger! 'Ad 2 (Double Clef FM and Chatterbox FM)' Woman: Phil and I just had another kid. So of course we need a bigger SUV. Being a mom is hard, with soccer, football and lacrosse practice, so we bought the new Maibatsu Monstrosity. It's so big! We lost little Joey in the back and couldn't find him for an hour! When I'm rushing to the mall, or talking on my cell phone, I know me and my family are safe. The Maibatsu Monstrosity has 4-wheel drive, and in amphibious mode, it can cross rivers! So far I've only hit a few puddles, but it's good to know it's there. With the time I save taking shortcuts through the strip-mall parking lot I can focus on the important things, like gazing longingly at the pool boy or buying more exercise equipment off the TV. So what if it gets 3 miles to the gallon!? I'm a mom, not a conservationist! Female announcer: The new Maibatsu Monstrosity...mine's bigger! http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/466217-grand-theft-auto-iii/faqs/18688 Gallery MonstrosityEU.jpg|European Monstrosity. See Also *Thunder *Womb *Insurrection *Landstalker References es:Monstrosity pl:Monstrosity Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Unseen Vehicles